Valley of the End II
by cariangelus
Summary: The war has come to the end and Naruto and Sasuke face each other. this is a SasuNaru story. I don't own Naruto.


**Hi so this is my first story hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Valley of the End**

The battle is drawing to an end on one side of the valley is thousands of white Zetsu' and in the front is Sasuke Uchiha dress all in black with the Uchiha symbol on his back being the only colors on him, and Madara beside him. On the other side stand the Joint Shinobi Army, in the front lines stand Kakashi, Guy, Choji Kankuro Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru Neji, Hinata,, Kiba Sai Tenten Ino Sakura Shino Lee, Killer bee, Akatsuchi, Omoi, Karui, Shizune, Shi, Darui, Aoba, Inoichi Kitsuchi and Mifune and standing in front is Naruto Uzumaki dress also in black expect for the orange strip that is doing down on both is left and right side and the red Uzumaki symbol.

"It's funny that this is where this battle between us should take place Naruto, it began here so there for it should end here," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"This is between you and I know else should get involved on both sides, can we agree to that," Naruto said.

There was a lot of mumbling behind him.

"It should be you who should be asking your people not to get involved." Sasuke tell him.

"They understand, they will respect the fact that this fight is between the two of us." Naruto replies

"Naruto you can't handle him on, your own this is our fight too." Shikamaru Said.

Naruto turn and face his friends and loved ones and says.

"You have to understand this was always going to come down between him and I, even the first time we tried to bring him back in the end it was between him and I. I know you all think that I can't fight him because of our bond, but that is why I have to. You are all the reason I am who I am Iruka sensei, Konohamaru, Asuma Sensei, the old men and the prev Sage you all gave me light, Sasuke was always in the dark even when he was on team 7. I know that darkness, but I can't make him see the light therefore I must be the one to give him peace."

Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, everyone understood and even if they did not like it they understood both sides understood. Now it was time to begin the war between light and dark. Both sides move back it give the two warriors' room.

Good luck to you Naruto, as for you Sasuke if you live you better run because no one will let you breathe if you kill Naruto including me, and that is a promise. Sakura said to herself

"Sakura are you ok with this, you love them both." Ino said

"That's the reason I am ok with it, they need to do this, it was always between them," she said.

"Kakashi, are you going to let this happen they are both your students." Guy asked

"Sasuke has not been my student for a long time, as for Naruto I believe in him, he has come a long way, he is no longer that knuckle head kid I first met he has grown, he is even stronger than me, this is his fight" Kakashi said

"Gaara can you stand here and let this happen?" Kankuro asks.

"I believe in him, he knows what he is doing". Gaara said his eyes never looked away from Naruto.

"This is so troublesome." Shika said.

Even thought a lot of people were not happy they all had faith in Naruto. And so the Battle began with Sasuke using his sharingan, Naruto use Sage mode, they brought all their weapons from Amaterasu, chidori, mangekyo sharingan and Susanoo, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, to Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Frog Kata, by the end they were both at their limit, Naruto realizing that they would both die in the end remembered Itachi' words "what if Sasuke attacks Konoha? Can you choose between Sasuke and Konoha? You need to come to terms with the fact that you as a shinobi, will be forced to make impossible decisions like this...I've transferred some of my power to you.. I hope you never have to use it."

Well I guess it now or never Itachi, I hope this power of yours will help me reach Sasuke, Itachi I need your power now Naruto eyes changed, it was now red but not like the fox but the sharingan, but they were not his eyes but those Itachi' like his ghost took over Naruto' body, he entrapped Sasuke the Illusion Jutsu Tsukiuomi in there he place thousands of nails all over Sasuke' body then Itachi in Naruto' body walked up to Sasuke and poke him in the middle of his forehead like he did when Sasuke was younger.

It is time little brother for you to learn the truth of who Madara really is, let take a journey to the past ...it started 16 years ago on October 10, Itachi took his brother on a journey to the past. They began their in front of three woman one elderly, one red head who was pregnant, and a black hair one hold a baby boy " what is name" the red hair asked. Sasuke the black hair said, "Same as the thirds father" the elder woman said " yes' I am sure he will become a fine shinobi" said the black hair  
>"your almost due Kushina, you should pick a name before it's too late" We've got one Naruto, he and Sasuke-kun will be in the same grade I hope they can become great friends" said the red hair. The scene changed they were now in a room with the red hair laying on a table, with a blonde man standing over her stomach, and the elder woman and a medic between her legs, then you hear the baby crying " look at me I am a father said the blonde man. " Naruto, I finally get to meet you... Sasuke really that the red hair is Naruto' mom and the blonde man who is notice is the fourth Hokage. Then the elder woman and the medic crash to the floor a mask man is hold the new born Naruto "Fourth Hokage Minato back away from the jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute "said the mask man." Kushina, the seal's not done" Minato said to him wife. "Back away from the jinchuuriki or don't you care it your son dies? The mask man asks Minato. "Hold it, just calm down, Minato said. You should take your own advice, Minato. I'm perfectly calm, replied the mask man.<p>

Then he tosses the baby in the air, Minato caught the baby, but there was a surprise paper bombs were placed under the baby blanket. The room blows up, outside we see Minato with the baby safe. The scene changes and we see Kushina chained up and the mask man standing before her. "What are you after, demand Kushina? "I came to rip the nine-tail from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf. He said. And then you see the man eye it's the sharingan. "Come forth nine-tailed fox" the mask man said. "We head for the Leaf village. He said to the nine-tail fox.. Then he said to Kushina "the Uzumaki Clan is really something special, even ripping a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you right away. It's only fitting for the nine-tail to kill his former jinchuuriki. And with that the nine tailed fox smashed where Kushina was. However she was saved by Minato and taken to where Naruto was. Minato on the other hand to go do battle with the nine-tail fox. In another flash we see a young Itachi holding baby Sasuke "what is this awful feeling" he said. "Don't cry Sasuke, your big brother's here to protect you, no matter what happens. The scene changes again to just outside the village, the nine-tail is summoned, and it begins to attack the village. It then notices Minato and attacks him. Minato stops the nine-tails attack by using his space-time barrier technique. Then the mask man attacks Minato, but Minato teleports away from him. The mask man however follows him. Are you Madara Uchiha? No.. you couldn't be, he's long dead. Minato says. "Oh I don't know about that. Says Madara. "Why have you attacked the leaf? He asks. Oh you know it's fun, it's part of my plan to start a war to bring peace. Madara explains.

They begin to battle Minato uses the rasengan on him and damages his arm. Then place a contract seal on him. And free the nine-tail from Madara's control. "You deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage..managing to wound me and wrestle the fox from my control in one move, but someday it will be mine again. The fox, and this whole world will bow to my will, many doors are still left open to me. He said then vanished. We flash to a scene of where Iruka loses parents while fighting the nine-tail, and the rest of the leaf shinobi. Then appearing before the nine-tail the chief toad, with Minato on its head. Hold the fox down for a minute, he said to the chief toad. "Look, I may be big but I'm not a miracle worker." The chief toad says. "I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here he replies. Then he vanishes with the nine tail, they are to where Kushina and Naruto are, with her last bit of chakra she ties down the nine-tail. " I will drag the nine-tails back and die with it inside of me that'll prevent it from coming back for a while, it's the only way to save you both with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you for everything. She said with a smile. He look at and said Kushina you, you made me your husband, you made me into the Fourth Hokage and you made me this boy's father. " I am happy, if I had any regrets it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up. She said with a smile while look at her son. "Kushina you don't need to take the fox down with you we can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time. With that he brought forth the dead demon seal, with that they sealed the nine-tail inside their son to save the village.

And with that they both gave their son, that neither got to know parting words. Naruto don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy, take your bath everyday go to bed early and sleep well, make friends it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends people you can trust, even a few is enough and study your ninjutsu, make sure you listen to the teacher at the academy and remember avoid the three vices of the shinobi, Don't borrow money if you can help it, save what you earn form missions, no drinking alcohol until yours about 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body, and as for women, well, I'm a women so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world and you'll want a girlfriend someday just try not to pick a weird one try to find someone like your mother, and fourth watch out for Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering, remember who you are, find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true. Those were her word to her son. " Naruto this is your father listen to you motor-mouth mother," those were the word his father told him. And with that they both passed away.

The passed disappeared Itachi stood before his brother, what right do you have to be angry, Naruto never met his parents, was an outcast, was hated, he could have destroyed this village, yet he chose to fight. You grow up with your parents, yes they were killed, but Sasuke you met new people, people who love you would go to the end the world for you who would die for you without a second thought, I tried to protect you, I made sure that you were safe, I gave my all, and you still chose the dark path. Sasuke you now know the truth of why this happened how the destruction of our clan came to be. You are now at the crossroads you need to choose, no one can hold your hands, chose wisely little brother. And with that he disappeared.

Back in reality he leaves Sasuke unconscious on the ground looking one more time are his brother he turns and faces the thousands of Zetsu including the black half and Madara and with all he has with Amaterasu. Before leaving Naruto body Itachi ask Naruto to watch and protect his brother, Naruto tells him he will do his best. With that Itachi disappears, and Naruto fall. In the end both are unconscious. No one really knows what happened to Madara, however Kabuto leaves the body of Yamato and Anko, who are still alive and he also destroyed the Akatsuki base.

Tsunade speak with the Fire Lord, and also with the other Kage's about Sasuke and to let the Leaf village deal with him, after she tells the story about how his actions come to past. They agree to allow her to handle Sasuke punishment; she does tell them that she will not kill however, as it would destroy Naruto, and that she can never do. They still agree to allow her to handle it. She also speaks to the elders and asks them to retire for it was because of their action that this tragedy happened.

Both Sasuke and Naruto are in the same room, Sakura come to visit she looks over at Sasuke for her heart still beat for, then she looks at Naruto who kept fighting for Sasuke against all the odds he still fought for his friend, she is confused, she loves them both. Everyone drops by to see them but even thou the truth about Sasuke they don't know how they feel about him. Naruto wakes up to see Sasuke in the bed next to him." I said I would bring you back."

Naruto get out of his bed and walks to the windows to stare out at the village he loves, the one he thought he would never see again. The door to his room pones and in walk Sakura and Kakashi.

"Well you are up and about." Kakashi says

With a smile he " you know me I recover quickly"

"Yeah that's true, Naruto we need to talk", Kakashi says

"I know what you are going to say Kakashi sensei but I made a promise to myself Sakura and Jiraiya, I brought him back. Whether he stays is up to him, I realize, I can't make him stay." He turn away from them then said, "I made a new promise to Itachi which I also intent to keep."

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"To always watch and protect his brother, and no matter what I will also keep that one, but it will be from afar I guess but I will still try." He was still staring out the window with tears in his eyes wondering if he could keep that promise.

Kakashi looking over at Sasuke lying in the bed, "I hope are listening to your friend I hope his words and his promises will reach you in all your darkness, I hope you will see the light, Sasuke."

"Ah man, I am so hungry, I feel for ramen, can I leave and go and eat." He said with his bright smile. Kakashi and Sakura laugh that's the Naruto they know "Well get dressed and we will meet you outside, and I will treat you both," Kakashi said.

"We will meet you outside" Sakura says

They both leave, Naruto get dress then before he leaves he goes to Sasuke bed.

"Hey Sasuke not sure if you can hear me, but I am happy you are here, even if you don't stay, I hope you know that no matter how far you go, I will always be here for you. Goodbye Sasuke."

And with that Naruto leave to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura outside. Sasuke opens his eyes and says "Thank you Naruto".

Two weeks later Sasuke is brought before Tsunade, he has complete recovered. In the office is Kakashi, Sakura, and also some ANBU. The only person missing is Naruto, who was just outside listening by the window. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are a missing-nin and also an international criminal the punishment for that is death, and I am telling you now I would not blink to kill you, however there is a curtain blonde headed ninja in this village who has put his life on the line to save you, and would be devastated if I pass that punishment and would probably break you out of jail, just to save you. So as your punishment you will remain in this village for the next two years and work and a ninja within the village, and then after the two years we re-evaluate. Also you will be living in the village with a roommate, not sure how the brat will handle that news but I live it up to you to talk to him since I know you two have much to talk about. That's all."

"Thank you, it's more than I could have asked for," Sasuke said

"Don't thank me thank them and that brat, but a word of warning if you cause him anymore pain I will kill you. Sakura will take you to your new home."

They all walked out, got outside.

"Sasuke just to let you know she was not joking, Naruto is like a grandson to her and like a brother to me, for the past three years I have seen both him and Sakura suffer to bring you back, even when the rest of their friends turned their backs on you they both had faith and in the end Naruto took it upon himself to end you. I warn you now don't cause any more pain, because neither will be able to protect you, good luck" and with that he left.

"And you Sakura your warning."

"It's basically the same, you hurt him more then you did me. And he would have gone through much more for you. No matter what you did, he was always on your side, now that is unbreakable bond."

"So I guess you no longer love me, but you are in love with him."

"Yes I no longer love you, though I still care for you, and yes I do love Naruto, but only as a brother. His heart has always belonged to someone else."

They walked in silences; Sasuke was thinking about what he would say to Naruto. They got to his new place and Sakura handed him the key.

"I doubt he is home, but he will eventually come back, see ya"

"yeah, thanks"

Sasuke walk into the apartment, to find that Sakura was right Naruto was not there he walk around his new home, there was a living room and sizeable kitchen with a table and chairs, there were two bedrooms, he saw Naruto took the one closes to the door. Probably so he can ran out without seeing me Sasuke said to himself. It was getting late, and Sasuke was getting hungry, Naruto was still not back yet, so he makes something to eat. They live on the top floor of the apartment building. Sasuke decided to go to the roof and look at the night sky, when he got there he saw that someone was already up there, and that someone was the one he was waiting for.

"So were you planning on stay up here until I went to bed?"

"Something like that"

"huh, all this time you were chasing me to bring me back now that I am here you are avoiding me?"

"I would not say I was avoiding you"

"Really you never came back to the hospital after you said goodbye, and you never can today to hear my sentencing"

"I was busy there is a lot to do in the village and I was there to hear your sentencing, I was outside near the window."

"Huh, Naruto I know what I did was unforgivable, I thought after I got strong and I kill Itachi I would come back, but then Madara, and and.."

"Sasuke you don't have to explain I get it, I understand about revenge, when the pervy sage was killed and the village was destroyed all I could think about was killing pain for what he did, I almost destroyed myself, to make it happened, but it was not want my parents died to protect."

"Naruto, Sakura told me something today and I need you to tell me it's true"

"that she loves you, yeah that true, her and Ino have been at it for years fighting over you."

"No she told me that she only cares for me and that she would kill me if I hurt you, come to think about everyone threaten to kill me today"

"Wow you are no longer Mr. Popularity, how does that feel?"

"Ah, alright I guess except for the kill part, anyways what Sakura said was she loved you as a brother because your heart has always belonged to someone else, I was just wondering who that someone was?"

Naruto stayed quiet for awhile and just kept starring in the distance. Then he said, "it's funny the pervy sage told me to give up on you, even Itachi questioned me on why I wanted to save you, and when everyone of our friends gave up on you, I couldn't, and it wasn't until you were lying in that hospital room that I realized why it was because I loved you, my heart has always belonged to you. So I told you goodbye, because I did not want to get hurt by you."

"So you think I am going to hurt you too?"

"Sasuke I know, well hope you are going to kill me, but it's not like you love me too"

"Naruto, you were me first kiss"

"By accident"

"Yeah but since then I have never kissed another person, have you"

"ah yeah but she was trying to kill me so I don't think that counts."

"You know the hold time I was there with Orochimaru, even after I killed Itachi I was always think of you, but then it got confusing and I got angry that you wanted to bring back to the place that killed everyone dear to me, I wanted to kill you only because of that, and to kill the feels I had in my heart for you. Naruto you have always been my best friend, my rival, and my first love."

Naruto did not know to say, so he did the one thing that he has always wanted to do, he turned and kissed Sasuke on the lips and this time is was a passionate kiss, and hugged him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, I am happy with that answer."

And with that they went back to their new home together. There were several people spying on them.

"It's about time." Kakashi said

Yep, , said Choji

"They are both so troublesome," Shika said

"I can't believe he chose that blonde." Ino Said

"Give it up Ino, you never had a chance," said Sakura

"Neither did you billboard forehead." replied Ino

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata

"Oh Hinata, I am sorry," Sakura said

"No, it is ok he is happy now." said Hinata

"Ok lest leave before they get to into each other." Kakashi said

"What do you mean Naruto would never do something like that." Iruka said in shock

"Yeah, right all that pent up youth." Said Lee

"We won't see them for several day." said Kiba with a grin

"What" Iruka said

"Let's go Iruka, they are grown." Kakashi said

Kiba was right they were not seen for several days and when they were seen they were always together, Naruto waited until Sasuke was off his village arrest, so they could both join ANBU. And after several years after that Naruto began his training to become Hokage. However, they remain together, happily ever after.


End file.
